User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik 4 - Till the Day That I Die
Yeah, I know, I just published my finale yesterday and this isn't the one you guys voted for in my last BreZ MuZik. However, I did not plan to do this song at all till I wrote it somewhere within 15 to 30 minutes today and I didn't want to wait since it fits Valentine's Day. I started writing it with the idea of making it a dark love song, it ended up not being that dark. Anyways... enjoy. Lyrics! I got hooked on you, the moment that I looked in your eyes My heart was exploding like it was the fourth of July I know you and I comply, why not give it a try Baby, this is no lie, I wanna be your guy I wanna be there when you smile and when you cry I wanna love you through all the lows and all the highs Baby, I wanna love you till the day that I die I don’t care if I make it out alive Just love me till the day that I die If you would be the devil, I would be the sinner If you would be the corpse, I would be the killer If you would be the drugs, I would be the dealer Cause baby, you’re lighting my heart on fire You’re my passion, my burning desire You make my mind completely go haywire Every time you pass by, I lose my breath Baby, just let me love you to death I got hooked on you, the moment that I looked in your eyes My heart was exploding like it was the fourth of July I know you and I comply, why not give it a try Baby, this is no lie, I wanna be your guy I wanna be there when you smile and when you cry I wanna love you through all the lows and all the highs Baby, I wanna love you till the day that I die I don’t care if I make it out alive Just love me till the day that I die I’m madly in love, baby, you make me go crazy It must have something to do with the way you make me And my heart always skip a beat or three when you greet me With your smile and make me go the extra mile, you complete me You’re driving me wild, baby, you make me go insane You’re the sun that’s shining in the middle of the rain I can’t think of anything but you, like my brain’s gone astray Baby, you make me wanna love you till the end of my days I got hooked on you, the moment that I looked in your eyes My heart was exploding like it was the fourth of July I know you and I comply, why not give it a try Baby, this is no lie, I wanna be your guy I wanna be there when you smile and when you cry I wanna love you through all the lows and all the highs Baby, I wanna love you till the day that I die I don’t care if I make it out alive Just love me till the day that I die I don’t know if it’s love that’s making me blind But baby, you’re making me lose my mind You could never imagine how you make me feel Like I was shot by cupid, I’m head over heels I always sound so foolish when you’re around Cause the words I wanna say are nowhere to be found They just don’t come out, baby, you paralyze me You energize me, baby, you mesmerize me I got hooked on you, the moment that I looked in your eyes My heart was exploding like it was the fourth of July I know you and I comply, why not give it a try Baby, this is no lie, I wanna be your guy I wanna be there when you smile and when you cry I wanna love you through all the lows and all the highs Baby, I wanna love you till the day that I die I don’t care if I make it out alive Just love me till the day that I die Poll! You liked this episode of BreZ MuZik? Yes No More MuZik Category:Blog posts